


Waking Up In The Arms Of A Loved One

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sappy follow-up to 'Solitude' - the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In The Arms Of A Loved One

## Waking Up In The Arms Of A Loved One

by Sammy

Author's homepage: <http://members.tripod.com/~LittleSammy/index.htm>

Short and sappy follow-up to 'Solitude' - the morning after. 

* * *

Jim picked up the mug filled with steaming coffee, and when he made his way back to the couch, he felt this incredibly stupid grin creep back on his face. God, he felt so good today. The best night he'd had in months, even though he'd had just about four hours of sleep. 

He stopped to stare down at the man who was still curled up on the couch, legs tangled with the blanket, one arm dangling from the couch, and with a smile Jim went down on one knee to brush a strand of disheveled hair out of the younger man's face carefully. All he got in reward was a snort and a frown, which didn't stop him from repeating the gesture. 

He leaned forward until he could bury his nose into Blair's neck - or, more precisely, the part of his neck he could reach between a mass of curly hair and a well-shaped and very naked shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he felt his lips widen again, and he knew he had it pretty bad if Monday morning Sandburg suddenly smelled like the sweetest thing on earth. 

"Hrmph." Blair murmured, and turned his head away, trying to escape the sensation that was threatening to shoo away the warm cobwebs of sleep. 

"Wakey-wakey." 

"No." 

"Coffee or tea?" Jim whispered into his ear, his lips brushing over naked skin. 

"Go away." 

"Hmm. Not a morning person, aren't we?" A more or less enthusiastic headshake answered him. Smiling, Jim turned his head to let his lips slide across the soft skin between Blair's shoulder blades. "Pity. And here I was, thinking I could get some benefits out of you being awake..." His lips moved lower, leaving a trail of suggestive caresses along Blair's spine. That earned him another throaty comment that was obviously supposed to sound negative, but showed a striking resemblance to a content purr instead. 

Then, suddenly, the warm body beneath his mouth went utterly still. Muscles tensed as Blair's brain caught up with the whole situation... and when it did, he bolted upright as if he'd been bitten, arms flailing and nearly knocking Jim over. 

"Whoa! Watch it, Sandburg!" 

"Oh. My. Dear. God. In. Heaven...!" 

"'Jim' still does it, thank you..." Ellison smiled, settling back to sit on the table, and as he realized that his friend wasn't even remotely in the right mood for coffee, he raised the mug to claim its contents for himself. 

Blair didn't react to the teasing words. He just sat on the couch, very naked, very adorable, and his legs very wrapped up in the blanket around him. His hands were the only parts of his body that were moving restlessly, pushing his hair back again and again, tugging on it nervously, rubbing his arms. Yep, he was thinking furiously. 

"We had sex." _And_ memory seemed to be having a kick start. 

"So?" 

"Jim, we _had_ _sex_." 

"We're guys, Sandburg. It happens, you know." 

"Yes, but usually not with _other_ guys!" His voice did a little skip then, and he desperately tried to calm down and catch his breath. And just to be on the safe side, he didn't dare to look at Jim right now. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, still taking deep breaths. And it still didn't work. "Ah, damn. Not good, man. _Definitely_ not good." 

Jim grinned 'cause his mood was just too damn good to take this mantra seriously. "Oh yes, it was." Was he blushing?! A _blushing_ Sandburg?! Jeez - he'd never thought he'd live to see _this_ day... 

"That's _not_ what I meant, Jim." The small squeak in his voice was back as he ran a hand across his face to rub his eyes. "Shit, what will the guys at the station say... and Simon... oh SHIT, Simon!" 

That litany managed to make Jim cough on his coffee. "Don't tell me you're planning an _announcement_!" he gasped, staring at Blair wide-eyed. That idea was just a little too much for his good mood... 

"They won't need one. They'll know anyway." Blair replied gravely. "You know how I get when I... uhm..." 

"... got lucky?" Jim was back to grinning now when he supplied the euphemism. Weird. It just seemed like _nothing_ could ruin this morning. Still, if it was such a big problem for Blair... "Then tell them you got lucky with a pretty little co-ed." 

Blair shook his head vigorously. "No good, man. That may work at Rainier's... but _never_ at the station." 

"I don't get it. What's the difference?" 

With a sigh Blair tucked back his hair again. "Jim, at Major Crime I have to work with you. Y'know, _be_ with you." Another heavy sigh. "I'll have to _look_ at you, man. And you know what happens then?" 

As if to prove a point, he slowly raised his head and turned to meet Jim's gaze for the first time this morning. And as the very blue eyes of his lover met his own, his expression softened, and his lips widened, smile beaming joyously even though he tried to keep it down. 

"Oh dear." Jim heard himself sigh as the answering grin spread on his face like a natural force that just happened, without giving him a chance of suppressing the reaction. He grinned and grinned and smiled at his young lover, who wore the same expression of sated happiness on his face. "They'll _know_..." 

* * *

End Waking Up In The Arms Of A Loved One.

 


End file.
